Red (Cars)
Red is a character in Cars, Cars 2 and Cars 3. ''Cars'' Red is a fire truck from the movie Cars. He is very shy and lives in the firehouse of Radiator Springs. His usual passtime is watering the flowers that decorate Stanley's statue, which he appears to care for very much. If he gets upset, his reaction is often to burst in tears and race to hide himself behind a fence, toppling down a pile of tires in the process. He initially did not like Lightning McQueen, but eventually took a liking to him. Upon arriving in Radiator Springs, Lightning McQueen accidentally destroyed Red's flower garden, much to his terror. Following this, Red feared McQueen for his flowers. Nevertheless, he warmed up to him. With the help of Sally, he gained the courage to blow his hose on McQueen to clean off some cactus. When it appeared as if McQueen had left without saying goodbye, Red went on to burst in tears. "Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. ''Cars 2'' "Red might not be part of Team Lightning McQueen, but someone has to tend the flowers he has around Radiator Springs. He makes sure he goes to the airport to wave goodbye to the team!" Red reappears in Cars 2. In Cars, he was voiced by Joe Ranft who passed away in 2005. In consequence, Red does not speak in Cars 2. He appears with the other Radiator Springs residents congratulating McQueen when he comes back home, as well as when Francesco is insulting Mater and McQueen agrees to compete in the World Grand Prix. He is crying as he sees 'Team McQueen' taking off for Tokyo. He comes with the rest of the Radiator Springs residents (except Lizzie and Mack) to London after McQueen called them to try to talk to Mater, who was missing at the time. He also appears in the final battle against the lemons, where he arrives just in time to blast the Gremlins away with his fire hose. He is seen briefly when Mater and the others return to their hometown, and when they are watching the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. ''Cars 3'' Red re-appears in Cars 3. He is only seen at the beginning (when McQueen leaves to go to the Rust-eze Racing Center), at the end when he watches McQueen on TV, and when McQueen and Cruz race together around Willy's Butte. ''Cars Toons'' ]]Red appears in the ''Cars Toons: Rescue Squad Mater, Hiccups, Bugged, Spinning, and The Radiator Springs 500½ (and the unreleased To Protect and Serve). In Bugged, he plays as the protagonist for the first time, and is voiced by Jerome Ranft. However, he does not have any actual dialogue, except grunting and sighing. Personality Red is a very shy, sensitive, emotional and friendly character. Trivia *During recording sessions, the late Joe Ranft managed to manipulate Red's emotional sound effects in the same order as Heimlich the caterpillar from A Bug's Life. The difference between Heimlich's whimpers and Red's cries were the pitch levels of sound effects that were processed in editing after Joe Ranft's recording session. Heimlich's whimpers were high-pitched in the performance scene of A Bug's Life, whereas Red's cries were low-pitched and deeper in the sound mix before the film was made. * |thumb]]A possible toy version of Red was seen in the Butterfly Room in Toy Story 3. *A fire engine bearing a resemblance to Red is seen in The Incredibles. *This is the last character who was originally voiced by Joe Ranft before his death in 2005. Jerry Recycled Batteries, on the other hand, is Ranft's last speaking role, since Red's dialogues is only restricted to crying. Jerome Ranft is now the current voice actor behind Red in other media. *Red is a meetable character in Cars Land located in Disney California Adventure. *In Russia, his name is Шланг (Russian for hose). *In Polish, his normal name is Edek (shorter version of Edward). Gallery Redthumb.jpg 830px-RedCars2.png Redworldofcars.jpg|Red in The World of Cars Online Die-casts 41T7Oj2dCsL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Red and Stanley die-cast St-red.jpeg|Story Tellers die-cast S1-red-deluxe.jpg|Cars 2 Deluxe die-cast References de:Red (Cars) pt:Ruivo pt-br:Ruivo ru:Шланг Category:Cars Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 3 Characters Category:Protagonists